


In Good Hands

by Magfreak



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magfreak/pseuds/Magfreak
Summary: Tom's mom and sister come to Downton Abbey from Dublin to help see Sybil through childbirth. Complications, both emotional and medical, ensue. Canon through the start of 3x05.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story combines two very similar anon prompts:
> 
> • I don't know how this would work, but it would be great to see Tom's mam visit from Ireland when Sybil has a baby, and Cora gets a little jealous at how well her and Sybil get along. I think watching someone else "mother" her daughter would make her want that relationship with them.
> 
> • I noticed you were taking prompts so I hope you do not mind me messaging you with mine.I would really like to read a story where Tom's mam and younger sister visit Downton just after Sybbie is born. His mam is embarrassed about the way Tom left Sybil behind (I see her giving him a clip round the ear.) Tom's sister is in awe of everything at Downton, and her mam made sure she packed her Sunday best, so she had something nice to wear at dinner. I'd also like to see Robert & Cora realizing that Tom's family are actually nice people and that they may be poor, but they have more in common than they think.
> 
> This is canon through 3x05, which is when it takes place. Tom's mom (Aileen) and his youngest sister (Caitlin) have arrived at Downton the morning that Sybil goes into labor (so after Dr. Clarkson was called in the middle of the night). Aileen has experience delivering babies, which is the reason that Tom and Sybil invited her to come be with Sybil close to the birth, but obviously we know Robert had other ideas. There won't be eclampsia/toxemia in this story, but there will be complications of another sort. I am not a midwife or a birthing expert by any stretch, so I apologize if there is anything obviously and glaringly wrong with how I've described things. This comes from fairly basic internet research and personal experience, and as always, it's meant all in good fun.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

 

Matthew couldn't help but smirk as he watched Tom pace back and forth across the train station platform.

"You seem more nervous now than you did this morning when Dr. Clarkson was called," Matthew said, with a chuckle.

Tom stopped short. "What?"

Matthew laughed in earnest. "I'm wondering if it's impending fatherhood or your mother coming to visit that has you is such a state."

"Both," Tom said with a sigh.

"Well, it'll be nice that she's here to share in the joy of the birth," Matthew said.

Tom couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Not sure how Lord Grantham will feel about that."

Matthew's brow furrowed. "I know how Robert can be, but even he's not so unreasonable as to snub your mother on such an occasion."

Tom scratched his head. "Oh, I don't mean that he'll turn her out . . . she . . . well, she'll want to help with the birth. That's why we've asked her to come now, actually . . . to help see Sybil through it."

Matthew's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Tom nodded. "Only, Sybil thought it would be another week yet when we made the invitation. So we assumed she'd be here long enough for us to broach the topic with Robert and Cora and get them used to the idea of how we wanted it all to happen. But now Robert's gone and declared Dr. Clarkson unfit for the job and invited whomever it is from London, what do you suppose he's going to say of a working class Irishwoman with no title or medical degree?"

In the distance, the coming train began to make itself heard, its loud whistle declaring its arrival to everyone at the station—and a mile or two beyond.

"Well," Matthew said, raising his voice to be heard over the commotion, "no time like the present to find out."

The brothers-in-law waited for several minutes as train pulled in and the handful of passengers getting off at Downton Station began filing out. Tom did his best to look over the heads of the people on the platform, even while knowing it to be a futile effort until they had dispersed a bit. Aileen Branson was not five feet tall, and though her strong character could easily fill up a room, she was difficult to spot in a crowd. In fact, it wasn't Aileen whom Tom saw first. To his surprise, Caitlin, his youngest sister, made herself visible to him by bobbing up and down over the heads of those around her and, after spotting Tom, bounded up and threw her arms around her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked, looking around for his mother, who still hadn't appeared.

Grinning, Caitlin stepped back and began to look around. At sixteen years of age, she was Aileen and the late Michael Branson's youngest child by seven years, coming along well after they'd stopped believing themselves capable of bearing any more children. Babied by her parents as well as her four older siblings, she'd been protected from the some of the hardest difficulties of working class life and as a result was buoyantly optimistic and disinclined to hold back her curiosity or opinions, which were, on the whole, mostly positive anyway. She'd loved Sybil from the moment they met.

Having never been out of Ireland before, as she spoke now, she barely looked at Tom, instead turning this way and that in an effort to take everything in. "Well, you sent enough for mam to pay for passage in first-class, which is ridiculous since you know she'd never consider such an indulgence. And, believe it or not, the old girl isn't too proud to admit she can use my help. So it was actually rather easy to convince her to use the money for us to _both_ travel in third." Having apparently had her fill her current surroundings, Caitlin finally turned back to her brother and noticed for the first time that he was not alone. "Oh. Hello."

With a sigh, Tom made the introduction. "Matthew, this is my sister, Miss Caitlin Branson. Caitlin, Mr. Crawley is married to Sybil's sister Mary and is heir to Lord Grantham."

Caitlin shook Matthew's hand eagerly. "So pleased to meet you. How funny that my brother used to drive you about and now here we are all good friends."

"Caitlin—" Tom said exasperated lady with a roll.

"Tom never drove me, to be honest, not really," Matthew replied easily. "He was Lord Grantham's chauffeur, not mine."

"So cheeky of him to have gone off and married Sybil, though," Caitlin said with a shrug. "And he likes to call _me_ impertinent."

Matthew couldn't help but smile, already looking forward to how the rest of the Crawleys would react to the apparently rather candid young woman.

"So where have you left her?" Tom asked, still looking around for their mother.

"Arguing with the steward, of course," Caitlin said, "and refusing anyone's help with the luggage."

Tom turned to look toward the door where his sister had stepped out of, and sure enough, there was his mother pulling along the suitcase with an annoyed looking train officer behind her.

He ran over to take the suitcase from her. "Mam, why didn't you take the steward's help?"

"Hello, to you too," she said, setting down the case and pulling her son into a hug. "You know perfectly well those men expect to be compensated for their help, and why bother when I can do it myself."

Tom smiled at his mother's relentless thrift and returned the embrace. "Well, you're here now, so while in the house at least, you'll have to make the best of other people being paid to help you "

Aileen pursed her lips as if to answer how likely that was to happen. She turned after Tom spoke and saw Caitlin approaching behind Tom. Behind her was Matthew, whom Aileen recognized from the photographs that Sybil had brought with her from Downton and left behind in her and Tom's abandoned flat in Dublin.

"Mr. Crawley, I presume?" She said approaching him with a smile.

"It's an honor, Mrs. Branson," Matthew said, bowing slightly before taking her hand. "Welcome to Downton. I hope your journey was not too trying."

Tom smiled and felt grateful to have brought Matthew along. Matthew had settled into life as an aristocrat fairly easily, but such was his easy-going nature that he remained at home among just about everyone. Isobel had a thoughtful heart and was steadfast in her determination to rid the world of its injustices, but like Tom and Sybil, Isobel did not always suffer the niceties of good company all that well. That was Matthew's gift.

"You're very kind to see to our arrival, Mr. Crawley," Aileen said. "And it's so nice to finally meet you. Tom and Sybil both had lovely things to say about you."

"The motor is just this way," Matthew said, signaling to Pratt, who was waiting at the end of the platform, the car a few feet away from him just off the street.

Aileen and Caitlin followed Matthew, and Tom came last with their suitcase. Matthew stepped to the side as Pratt had opened the door for the women to come in first, but instead of climbing in, Aileen stopped to address him directly.

"Are you Mr. Pratt?" She asked. "Tom said so much about how very nice you were to work with. I'm his mother. It's lovely to meet the people who were around him in all the years he was gone from us."

Not used to being spoken to in such a manner by someone who was, for all intents and purposes, family of his employers, a bewildered Pratt looked to Matthew for a second before answering. "Th-thank you, mum."

"I know he likely never paid you such a compliment, and I doubt very much he apologized for leaving you high and dry as he did, but I do appreciate your patience with him," Aileen said with a sigh before stepping into the motor.

Tom rolled his eyes as he set the suitcase in the back, where, once the women and Matthew were in and seated, Pratt joined him to tie it down.

"I'm sorry, old chap," Tom said quietly so that no one else would hear.

"We all do what we have to do, Mr. Branson," Pratt replied, not bothering to look up from his task, but Tom could see something of a smirk on the older man's face that let him know there truly were no hard feelings.

"We really should get a move on," Tom said, as he climbed in. "I'm afraid the baby has already made clear it'll be arriving sooner rather than later. We had to call the village doctor this morning."

Aileen gasped. "Already! Heavens! Well, let's not dally."

And in another minute, they were on their way.

Matthew and Tom were sitting on the bench directly behind Pratt, facing the Aileen and Caitlin, who took the seats looking forward at Matthew's urging to afford them the best view of the house as they approached it. In their travels around the Irish countryside, both Aileen and Caitlin had gotten a distant peek or two at grand country homes, so they weren't expecting to be overawed or intimidated by what they might see. For Aileen in particular, grandiosity on that scale was distasteful and something to be embarrassed by, if the owners had any true Christian sense.

_God never grants His blessings so you may show them off_.

Those were the words she'd grown up with on her parents small farm, and those were the words she'd inculcated in each of her five children.

But as the motor came through the gates and the house rose up before them (and as Caitlin exclaimed, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! It's a right castle!") Aileen felt something she wasn't quite expecting to feel: pride. In her son for having made it to such a place on his wits and determination, and in her daughter-in-law for the humility and grace with which she'd left it behind.


	2. Introductions

 

Robert, Mary and Edith met the party in the entrance hall. Introductions were not overly warm, the Crawleys never being effusive in nature, Aileen choosing to follow their lead and Caitlin straining, successfully for the most part, to contain her excitement in response to her mother's warning glances.

Aileen was happy to have the chance to be with Tom and Sybil on such an important occasion, but she felt no need to gush about it. Lord and Lady Grantham, in her mind, hadn't offered her anything more than she'd have been willing to afford to them had the birth taken place in Dublin—that is, a place to stay and an opportunity to celebrate a new member of the family all together. While she was grateful to them for welcoming her, she didn't enter the house believing she owed them much beyond her good manners. At the end of the night, they'd all three be grandparents to the same child, a title and link that would once and forever make them equal and family.

Robert, for his part, had done little more than shrug indifferently when he had been told Sybil's mother-in-law would be visiting. If he'd thought of the woman as merely the chauffeur's mother or if he'd considered the idea of her being present in the house distasteful, he never said so aloud. As the day of her arrival neared, he was dutifully warned by his wife and his two eldest daughters that, like it or not, the Bransons were his family now and had to be treated accordingly, words that Robert—in his own way—took to heart. So when Aileen and Caitlin first stepped through the door with Tom and Matthew, things were not so awkward as might have been expected.

They weren't, at least, until after introductions were made and Aileen—having handed off her hat and coat to Carson—offered _another_ apology on Tom's behalf, this time to Robert for the scare Tom gave the family when he showed up unannounced from Dublin.

"I do believe in the Republican cause, Lord Grantham," Aileen said sincerely. "But I've never wished as others might have done that my children give their lives for it—sweat and tears, yes, but not blood. Revolution can't help but stir the young mind, though, especially in two so steeped in . . . well, let's just call it the will to be different. I warned them about the dangers of getting in too deep, and how difficult it would be for Sybil, being so noticeably English, if the worst happened. But they insisted every day, up to and including on the night they had to flee, that they knew what they were doing. Surely you've experienced how headstrong they _both_ can be."

Robert was taken aback by her frankness, and Tom was clearly mortified that she'd brought up what was still something of a sore point between himself and Sybil's father—despite Sybil's insistence that Tom never "abandoned" her, but rather left at _her_ insistence in accordance with the plan they had set in motion to evade the authorities when Tom began working for the cause.

"Well," Robert said after a brief silence. "I must say I have experienced it."

There was a measure of discomfort and pique in Robert's voice as he spoke, but Aileen chose to ignore it. "If their child is half so stubborn, I dare say they will have their just desserts," she said with a knowing smile, making Robert chuckle in spite of himself.

"That's certainly true," Robert said, and Tom didn't miss the pointed look from his father-in-law's eyes.

Mary, Edith and Matthew all let out a relieved breath and smiled, hoping that the worst of whatever tension was to spring from the two sides of this union coming together had been dispelled in that moment.

Clearing his throat, Tom said, "Speaking of the child . . ."

"Oh, yes!" Aileen exclaimed, "Let's do go see Sybil, poor dear." She tugged on Caitlin's arm, startling her as she had begun to wander around the hall trying to take everything in.

"I'll have Anna see to your things, " Mary said. "We've arranged for you to have adjoining rooms—"

"You mean we won't be sharing?" Caitlin exclaimed, interrupting.

"Um, no," Mary replied uncertainly. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Well, we certainly don't _need_ separate rooms," Aileen said, wishing Caitlin had done better at keeping her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was create more work for the staff just to indulge her willful daughter.

"Oh, please mam," Caitlin pleaded. "I've never had my own room before!"

"Child, you have your own room _now_."

"Only because I'm the last one, and it's still full of Franny and Orla's things—it's not my own like this would be."

Aileen was about to say, _This wouldn't be_ your _room either_ , but not wanting to carry on the argument in front of the Crawleys, she relented. "Well, if they've already gone to the trouble, I suppose there is no harm in it."

"It isn't any trouble, rest assured," Mary said, in with what she hoped was a conciliatory tone.

Caitlin's grin was enough to make both Mary and Edith smile back in kind.

"We'll have luncheon in an hour," Mary continued, "but do make yourselves at home and ring for whatever you need."

"I'll be in the library, if anyone needs me," Robert said. "Sir Phillip should be arriving this afternoon before tea."

"Who is Sir Phillip?" Aileen asked quietly as Tom took her arm to lead her up the stairs.

"I'll explain later," he whispered back.

"If you'd like I can show Caitlin to her room," Edith said, "then bring her to Sybil's so she knows how to get around upstairs."

"Thank you, Edith," Tom said. "That would be kind of you."

After Matthew and Mary excused themselves, Tom, Aileen, Caitlin and Edith all headed upstairs, with the latter two taking a turn toward the guest rooms and Tom and Aileen proceeding to what was now Sybil and Tom's room. As they approached, Tom jokingly said, "Are there any more apologies you plan to make on my behalf? I ask only so that I may be ready."

"One or two," Aileen said airily. "I certainly hope you managed to apologize to your wife for making her weather that voyage again so far along in her state."

Tom stopped in the middle of the hall and crossed his arms. "I seem to remember months ago suggesting that Sybil stop making visits around town with you and subsequently being whacked in the ear by you and told that carrying a child made Sybil _stronger_ , not weaker."

"So you thought you'd test her strength, did you?" was his mother's nonplussed retort.

Tom couldn't help but smirk, and his mother grabbed his arm with a serious look on her face.

"I've lived the oppression of the English far longer than you," she said. "I didn't apologize just now because I'm ashamed or because I think the fight is not worth your part in it. Whether you believe it or not, I know you can still make a difference, but you must be cleverer about it than this. Fight by your pen and by making the likes of your father-in-law take you seriously. Daring to put your neck out or Sybil's isn't going to convince him or anyone of anything except your foolishness. We win by living as we will and by proving we are in the right."

"The disaffected have to be shaken from their slumber, sometimes violently so."

Aileen sighed. "I don't disagree with that, but _before_ you wake the sleeping giant, make sure you have the bigger gun—or at least make sure the ones waking him with you aren't going to give your name to the authorities to save their own hides. Best learn that lesson now that you're going to have another life to think about."

Tom took a deep breath as he took in his mother's words.

"I _am_ glad you're safe now," Aileen said more quietly, allowing herself for the first time after that frantic night to think about how much she had feared losing them both.

Tom smiled. "I'm going to write Michael Collins and tell him you should write his speeches."

She rolled her eyes. "Your cheek, however, was _not_ missed."

Tom's smiled turned into a grin, and without another word finished the walk to Sybil's room and knocked softly on the door.

Cora was sitting at the side of Sybil's bed, when Tom walked in with his mother in tow.

Sybil hadn't slept much since the sharp pains in her back that had prompted the call to Dr. Clarkson began. They were coming only every quarter of an hour or so, which wasn't long enough to doze off, but she already felt exhausted and she knew she hadn't gotten to the worst of it yet. But the sight of her husband and his mother perked her up considerably.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Sybil said, sitting up slightly and opening her arms for Aileen to step into them, which she did with a smile. The two held each other for a long time, long enough for the handful of tears that fell to dry before they'd been noticed by the other two people in the room.

There had been some natural skepticism on Aileen's part when she'd met Sybil. But Sybil quickly made herself useful in Aileen's home and made it clear, in rather bold terms after a heated argument, that whatever Aileen or the Bransons—indeed the whole of Ireland—would throw at her, she would not be cowed and would work to make Tom _and herself_ happy whatever it took and whether anyone else liked it or not. Aileen appreciated her passion, if nothing else, and they soon came to something of a truce. It was several weeks later that Aileen became sure of both Sybil's willingness to embrace her new life and her ability to weather what that life would bring.

News had come from a neighbor that a girl who was in school with Caitlin had fallen ill after it was discovered she was in a family way, and Sybil, who was at Aileen's for dinner while Tom worked late, volunteered to go with her to see the young woman. What they realized when they arrived was that the girl, barely more than a child at fifteen, was hemorrhaging from an attempt to end an out-of-wedlock pregnancy in the hands of an opportunistic but ill-trained "doctor." Aileen, so strong in her faith, was nevertheless always willing—eager even—to offer advice to help girls and women protect themselves, but where prevention failed, there could be no other way of dealing with the consequences except living by them. And after recognizing the young's girl predicament, Aileen momentarily waivered as to what to do. Sybil, however, did not hesitate. With little but her instinct to guide her, Sybil saw to the girl's bleeding, her pain and her obvious emotional distress and guilt. The following morning, when the two finally made it home, Tom was there and immediately saw something in his mother's eyes and demeanor toward Sybil that he'd never seen before—admiration.

_Judgment_ , Aileen later explained to him in private, _is something we all use to shield ourselves from things we fear. I'd not have faulted her for stepping behind it as I did, but doing so never occurred to her._

After that, before Sybil and Tom had been forced to leave Ireland, each time Aileen was called by a relative or neighbor for help, Sybil came with her. Necessity and chance first taught Aileen about birth at an early age. By now, she'd lost track of exactly how many times a babe had slipped from a mother's womb into her arms, but she remembered each experience like a lesson. She was neither a doctor, nor a midwife. She'd never call herself anything but a woman who did what she had to do when she had to do it. When Sybil herself became pregnant, having watched Aileen in the thick of it, Sybil felt safe and secure knowing that Aileen would be at her side. Leaving Ireland had changed the circumstances but not the wish.

That early morning, as Sybil felt the first pains, she panicked and woke Tom, who woke Mary, who woke their mother, and by the time it was all over, Dr. Clarkson was there telling her motherhood was upon her. Seeing Aileen now, however, Sybil knew everything would be all right. She'd gathered that her father had something up his sleeve (not that he'd bothered to consult her about it), but she was no longer worried.

When Aileen had first come into the room and stepped immediately to Sybil, Cora had moved to get out of the way and looked over at Tom, who offered a contrite smile, given that his mother had breezed right by her hostess without an introduction.

He was touched by the affection, hard-fought as it had been, between his wife and mother, but he cleared his throat politely, to remind them they weren't alone.

"Well, I can see it's wearing on you already," Aileen said to Sybil, finally stepping away.

"It's more a lack of sleep than the pain itself," Sybil said. "My muscles won't relax at all."

"Well, there's plenty can be done about that," Aileen said. "Why don't we—"

"Uh, mam?" Tom said, seeing that Aileen intended to get right to work, making Sybil comfortable.

Aileen turned and saw Cora for the first time. "Oh dear! Where are my manners!?"

Cora smiled. "It's so lovely to meet you, Mrs. Branson, and for you to have come all this way."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it," Aileen said, "and please call me, Aileen."

"Very well," Cora replied. "I assume everything is acceptable with your room?"

"Oh, I haven't had a look at it," Aileen answered.

"We came straight here," Tom clarified.

"I was anxious to see how she was doing," Aileen added.

Sybil smiled and grabbed her hand to squeeze.

"My daughter will get us settled in," Aileen said. "She's never traveled before and was quite looking forward to seeing the house."

"You mean Caitlin is here?" Sybil asked.

"Indeed," Aileen said, looking back at Sybil. "She wouldn't miss it for the world." Turning back toward Cora, she added. "I do hope it's not a terrible imposition, your ladyship. We can look after ourselves, of course, so it'll be no disruption to your staff. And she can be of use in the kitchen and with the babe, of course."

"You're very kind to offer," Cora said, "but there won't be a need for that. Dr. Clarkson is sending a nurse from the hospital this afternoon. You and your daughter can just relax and wait with the rest of us."

Aileen and Sybil both sighed and looked at one another, with a familiarity and understanding between them that Cora couldn't help but wonder about.

"If it's all the same your ladyship—"

"Cora, please."

Aileen hesitated. "Cora . . . well . . . I'd like to be with Sybil."

Cora swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "We can all keep her company today, but she'll be well looked after—"

"Mama," Sybil cut in quietly.

"Yes?" Cora said, trying to hold back her surprise at the interruption.

"I'd like for Aileen to be here when the baby comes." Aileen and Sybil looked at one another again before Sybil continued, "She has experience with childbirth, and it would be my preference that she help me through it."

Cora felt her cheeks warm. "But Dr. Clarkson is going to be here, not to mention your father going to the trouble of having Sir Philip Tapsell come all the way from London."

"I really wish he'd have spoken to me about that before," Sybil said, "because I'd have told him not to bother."

"May I ask who this is?" Aileen said.

"He's a well known obstetrician from London," Cora answered. "I wouldn't have gone to the trouble myself since Dr. Clarkson is here and has known Sybil for so long, but Robert wants Sybil to have the best care and so do I."

"But Aileen would be the best," Sybil said. "She's who I want with me."

Sybil hadn't meant the words quite like the sounded in her mother's ears, but before Cora could say more, another pain surged through Sybil and she grabbed her back in discomfort. Aileen immediately went to the bed, adjusted the blankets and pillows so Sybil was on her side and began massaging her back, breathing along with Sybil until the pain subsided. Tom walked around to the other side of the bed to take Sybil's hand.

Cora could only look away and think of the last surge of pain to hit Sybil, before Aileen and Tom had come into the room. Then as now, she felt helpless.


	3. Her Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word on Cora, for whom there is more angst in this chapter: I don't think her a bad person or a bad mother and I think generally her instincts about Sybil are good and right, but in terms of actions, she tends to defer to Robert (not attending the wedding, not sending her money to attend Mary's wedding, etc.), so in some ways, this story puts her in a situation in which she is forced to confront the consequences of that (i.e. Sybil looking to Aileen for support, not her own mother). Also, Aileen is more in tune with what Sybil needs than Cora, even though she herself birthed three daughters, because Cora's last experience with birth was more than 20 years ago. Aileen's experiences delivering babies are much more recent and much more practical.
> 
> And a word on timing: On the show, Dr. Clarkson comes to see Sybil because of false labor pains. Sir Philip arrives the next day and Sybil doesn't deliver until after dinner the day after that. For the purposes of this story, I've abbreviated the timeline, so when Dr. Clarkson sees her here, labor has started but is moving along very slowly.

 

Entering what would be her room for the next few weeks, Caitlin took in a short breath. It was bigger than any bedroom in her family's house in Dublin, but not bigger than the parlor or the kitchen. The bed and wardrobe were both bigger and made of newer, finer wood than hers, but the polish made the room feel austere, barely lived in and not really belonging to anyone. Caitlin supposed that was often the case in such houses as Downton, where the rooms outnumbered the residents, but it made her appreciate the warmth of her family's humble home in spite of her still present desire to have a space that was her very own.

Although she found everything very nice, nothing truly took her breath away until she stepped up to the windows to look outside. The room sat at the back of the house and overlooked the gardens and the seemingly endless grassy meadows beyond. Born in Dublin, Caitlin had never known life on a tenant farm. As a result, she regarded the countryside with a kind of romantic fondness, quite unlike her older siblings, who still remembered too keenly the labor that farm life had required of them to share that fondness. Despite the diversions that city life may offer a young woman of her age, looking out onto the Crawleys' estate, Caitlin felt the thrill of newness and possibility. For several minutes, as she stood at the window, she tried to picture herself running as fast as she could across the vast openness until she had no breath or strength left.

"I can show you the gardens later, if you like?" Edith offered quietly, taking Caitlin out of her reverie. "The village flower show is only a few weeks away and the blooms already look quite lovely."

"Oh," Caitlin said, turning back toward the room quickly, having almost forgotten that she wasn't alone. "That would be nice."

"Do you ride?" Edith asked, without realizing that such a past-time would never have been available to Caitlin.

"Well, no, of course not," Caitlin said with a smile, not taking any offense.

"Of course," Edith replied quickly. "I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize," Caitlin said looking down, fidgeting with her hands. "I'm not sorry for the things I don't have and neither should you be. That's what mam always says."

"I'm sorry." Edith shook her head, blushing. "I mean—all right then. But if you'd like to give it a go, I'm sure Lynch would be happy to offer a lesson."

Caitlin giggled. "I hope this is not rude to say, but I'm not especially fond of horses or any large animal that may carry me away against my will. They're lovely to look at, though . . . in paintings or from a distance."

Edith smiled. "That's precisely how I feel. Mary and Sybil are the ones for riding."

"Do you miss Sybil very much?" Caitlin asked. Rolling her eyes at herself, she said, "Well, I don't mean now that she's back, but before? I'm the youngest so people have been leaving home my whole life. I miss them terribly but I wonder whether they miss me."

Edith smiled not surprised at how easily she could relate to the sentiment. "I did miss her, but I was happy for her. That eases the sting."

"You really were happy for her?" Caitlin asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her tone.

"I was shocked when she first announced she'd go to Dublin with Tom, but . . . I've, um, I've learned since that doing the right thing and doing what's expected of you don't always go hand in hand, and wanting to marry who you think the right sort of man is, with the right sort of house—none of that necessarily leads to happiness. She found it in her way, and I'm glad."

Caitlin thought she heard something in what Edith was saying beyond commentary on Sybil's choices, but she didn't feel she knew Edith well enough yet to ask what that was. So she offered, "I suppose if there is someone to miss here at Downton, it's easier to be distracted. There must be so many interesting things to do."

"I'm afraid it's actually rather dull," Edith replied with a shrug. "The most interesting things to do are usually things papa frowns upon."

"Maybe that's what drove Sybil to the garage, then," Caitlin said with a giggle. "Oh, may we go see her?"

Edith nodded and led Caitlin out of the room and down the hall toward the family's rooms. She knocked quietly, entering when she heard Cora's voice on the other side.

"Mama, this is Tom's younger sister, Caitlin," Edith said as the two walked in.

"It's lovely to meet you," Cora said with a small smile.

Caitlin curtseyed a bit awkwardly and said, "Thank you, your ladyship," before walking over to the bed, where her mother and brother were helping Sybil sit back up after her most recent contraction.

"Oh, Sybil, how exciting!" Caitlin said, leaning over to give her sister-in-law a hug. "I hope it hasn't been too painful."

Sybil smiled as Caitlin sat in the space next to her on the bed. "Not terribly painful yet, though plenty exhausting already."

"Don't get too comfortable, either of you," Aileen told them. "You should walk about before the next one comes. Caitlin, why don't you help her while I draw a bath."

"Excuse me . . . walk?" Cora said, a ring of alarm in her voice. "You think Sybil should go for a walk in her state?"

"It's all right, mama," Sybil said, already shifting her legs over to the side of the bed to stand, with Caitlin's help. "It helps the blood flow, so my feet don't swell from all the sitting."

"I also find that it encourages the child to get into position, so to speak," Aileen said. "And we won't send her to the village or anything, just a turn or two about the room."

Cora's brow furrowed slightly, but she said nothing more.

Edith watched her mother for a moment. Cora seemed a bit ill-at-ease, which was rare for someone who usually played hostess easily and gracefully.

As Sybil stepped off the bed, Caitlin took hold of her right arm and Tom came around to take her left. She was unsteady of her feet for her first few steps, having spent most of the morning on the bed, but after a few minutes, she regained her balance and confidence and walked steadily with only Caitlin at her side and Tom standing by the window watching.

"Have you bought a pram already?" Caitlin asked. "Walking about will be so pleasant here, not so loud as Dublin. I can see the gardens from my room!" Seeing a sharp look from her mother, Caitlin quickly added, "That is, from the guest room I'm staying in."

"I'm afraid we don't have one yet," Sybil said, "but you're absolutely right."

"We've only really looked to the essentials," Tom said. "Since we don't know yet how long we'll be at Downton or where we'll end up."

Tom and Sybil looked at one another after Tom spoke, so they missed both of their mothers trying to catch their eyes and garner from their expressions a clue as to what destination—and what country—would be their preference. Not seeing anything, Cora and Aileen looked at each other for a brief acknowledgement that they were likely of differing opinions as to where the young family should settle.

After a short silence, Edith ventured, "Shall I have Mrs. Hughes bring up some tea, Sybil? I can't imagine you'll come down for luncheon today."

Sybil smiled. "Not likely, but yes, tea would be nice. Thank you."

"If it's not too much trouble, Lady Edith," Aileen said, "Could you have her bring up a full pot and tell her to be generous with the leaves."

Edith nodded. "I'll see to it now," she said and stepped out.

"Where do you keep you handkerchiefs, dear?" Aileen asked Sybil.

"In the top drawer, just there," Sybil said pointing to a chest across the room.

Aileen was about to walk over when she noticed Cora giving her another funny look. "I beg your pardon, your Lady—um, Cora, I should explain myself."

Cora shook her head, embarrassed that curiosity and skepticism could be read so easily on her face. "No need, Aileen. Please be as you are at home."

Caitlin giggled. "That's not exactly possible here, Lady Grantham. It's too unlike _our_ home."

"Caitlin," Aileen said, rolling her eyes. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, please." Addressing Cora again, she added, "I'll put the tea leaves in a handkerchief to make a compress for her neck. The scent is relaxing and the warmth will keep her muscles from tensing up, which, in turn, conserves a bit of energy for actual delivery."

"That's very thoughtful," Cora said, "but I'll go and ask Mrs. Hughes to bring up some cheesecloth. I wouldn't want to stain any of Sybil's nice handkerchiefs."

"Don't worry, mama," Sybil said. "They're not all that nice. I wouldn't mind sacrificing one on such a day."

"No, she's right," Aileen said. "Staining is not likely, but if there's a better alternative, we might as well use it. And I'm thinking of my own handkerchiefs, which are certainly not so fine as yours."

"All right, then, if you say so," Sybil said with a smile.

Cora couldn't help but wonder at her daughter's words— _if_ you _say so_ —as if only Aileen's suggestion was worth taking.

"Well, I'll just see to the bath, then," Aileen said, turning toward the door to the adjoining bathroom."

"I'm sorry," Cora cut in again. "You want to take a bath? You do have your own bathroom with your room."

Sybil and Caitlin both laughed. "She means for me, mama," Sybil said.

"Pardon me?" Cora said, trying once again to keep any sort of emotion or pique out of her voice. " _You_ mean to take a bath? _Now_?"

"It won't be hot," Aileen said. "Again, it's to help her body and muscles relax so she may rest."

"Please don't worry, mama," Sybil said. "I've seen and helped Aileen do this several times for women in circumstances far less comfortable than this. I'm in good hands."

Aileen smiled at Cora, then walked into the bathroom to begin filling the tub, and though Aileen's expression hadn't been meant that way, Cora couldn't help but feel patronized. Feeling superfluous, she said, "Well, I'll go let Mrs. Hughes know about the cheesecloth."

"Thank you," Sybil said, smiling at her mother—a smile that turned into a grin when she shifted her gaze to Cailtin, next to her, then Tom.

Cora had smiled back, but as she closed the door to Sybil's room behind her, she couldn't shake the feeling that if Sybil had her druthers, she'd not be at Downton right now.

As she headed down the stairs, she saw Robert coming up.

"How is Sybil?" he asked.

"In good hands," she said in a rather clipped manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Robert asked, seeing a tightness in her face.

Cora shook her head as if trying to dispel the thoughts that were trying to root in her mind. "Nothing. Tom's mother and sister are taking care of Sybil, and she seems to be enjoying their company, so I'll come down for luncheon after all."

"That reminds me," Robert said. "Sir Philip just rang. Apparently, he had business in York so he was up on the train early this morning. Having seen to whatever it was, he's making his way here, so he'll be with us for luncheon as well."

"Why did you invite him, Robert?" Cora asked, sighing exasperatedly. "Dr. Clarkson is perfectly capable and now we have—" She stopped short, deciding this wasn't the moment or the place for revealing what Sybil had just told to her about who it was she wanted delivering her baby. It was far too early for what Cora knew would be an exhausting exchange.

Robert noticed her change in tone, of course. "And now we have what?"

Cora sighed. "Never mind. I need to go see Mrs. Hughes."

With that, she continued down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she looked up again to Robert, who was now at the top.

"Robert?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"Just remember that even though she's back in this house, Sybil is still who she is and we should be accepting and respectful of her choices and just be happy that she's here again."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I say. Can you just not forget that, please?"

"How could I possibly forget when I have to sit and eat with the result of her _choices_ , as you put it, at breakfast every morning."

This wasn't the attitude Cora wanted from Robert on this day. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and turned to go.

"Cora."

"What, Robert?"

"I won't forget."

She smiled, a bit sadly, but Robert was too far away to see that. "Thank you," she said, then continued on her way.

**XXX**

Thirty or so minutes later, after enjoying her lukewarm bath, which made enduring the next round of pains easier, Sybil took the tea compress Aileen had made her, laid back down on her bed and to Tom's great relief managed to doze off.

The nurse Dr. Clarkson had sent from the hospital arrived just before Sybil had lain down, so Tom suggested that Aileen take the opportunity to see her room and freshen up before luncheon. Once in her room, Aileen reiterated that she was content to stay with Sybil and would happily go down to the kitchen for some bread and cheese if she got hungry. Tom reminded her that regardless of her opinions on the family's way of life or their invitation to her to accept their hospitality (and by extension the service of their employees), Mrs. Hughes and especially Mrs. Patmore would likely have strong objection to giving an interloper free passage into their domain.

"If you truly don't want to make trouble for the servants," Tom said, "then you'll stay out of their way and allow them to do their jobs, which means accepting that they serve you in some capacity."

With a sigh, Aileen agreed.

Caitlin giggled at her mother's stubbornness. "Mam, why do you have to be so suspicious when people are only trying to be nice?"

"Some people are only trying to be nice," Aileen replied, "others are trying to get something from you."

"Well, I think we can assume the Crawleys don't want anything from us," Tom said with a laugh. "Except maybe being rid of me, and I think that's really only Robert at this point."

Caitlin frowned. "You two are a pair! Why should the Crawleys accept us as family if we aren't going to be bothered to do the same? And with the little one coming, honestly!"

Tom smiled and walked over to his sister and put his arm around her. "Are you going to broker a peace?"

Caitlin lifted her nose in the air. "Maybe, I'll just switch sides."

Aileen came up to her and grabbed her face in her hands. "Oh, I think you'd miss us too much, but your comments are wise and duly noted."

"Good," Caitlin said with determined nod. "Anyway, I'm quite hungry."

The three Bransons walked down the stairs with the intention of waiting for luncheon in the library, but in fact, they made it down just in time for the arrival of Sir Philip Tapsell. The rest of the family had gathered downstairs and Carson noted to Robert that luncheon would be served whenever the family was ready to step into the dining room, so introductions were quick.

Robert offered Sir Philip time to set his things aside, and Alfred escorted him to the guest room that had been prepared for him. Although the family was waiting downstairs, the doctor naturally asked to see his patient, and Alfred proceeded to take him there. Given her state, Sybil's sleep was light so despite the nurse's efforts to cut Sir Philip off before he came into the room and woke her, Sybil sat up on hearing him coming in.

"Pardon me," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You must be Sir Philip."

"Indeed, Lady Sybil," he said in his usual formal manner. "Your father mentioned on the telephone this morning that the child has already announced his or her impending arrival."

Sybil smiled nervously. "Yes, though I suspect it'll be a while yet."

Sir Philip smiled indulgently in a way Sybil knew all too well from her time as a nurse and having to deal with doctors who never took her knowledge of the patient or medicine seriously.

"Well, shall we get to it, then?" He said, setting his medical bag on the sill of the window and opening it.

Sybil sighed. "Sir Philip, I wonder that you came all this way for—"

"Now," he said, walking back over to her with stethoscope in hand, as if he hadn't heard hear—or hadn't been listening.

Sybil sighed. She knew, and Aileen had confirmed, that delivery was still many hours, possibly another day off, so she figured she'd allow the unknown, uppity doctor to do his exam, which was short and hardly thorough anyway, and wait to speak to her parents directly about just how she wanted her birth to go off. In minutes, he was done and left without another word to her. With the nurse's help, she was able to lie down in a comfortable position again. As she did so, she saw the cheesecloth and held it close to her chest with a smile.

No matter what her parents or Sir Philip would say, she had her champions in the Bransons and she knew they would not be dismissed without a fight.


	4. Looking for an Ally

By the time Sir Philip made it back downstairs, Violet had also arrived, declaring that she'd take her meals with the family until the baby was born, lest she miss the moment and be forced to hear the news second hand.

Once the family and its guests had all been seated for luncheon, Robert asked, "So how did you find Sybil, Sir Philip?"

"You've been to see her already?" Tom asked, not realizing that had been Sir Philip's intention when he'd gone upstairs. "She was asleep when we left her. We were hoping she'd have some rest."

"She was awake when I came into her room," Sir Philip replied, "and that's just as well. She should be alert and ready for what's coming."

"She also needs to conserve her energy and feel rested," Aileen said for her corner of the table. "We were just trying to help her do that is all."

"Mrs. Branson has some experience delivering children," Cora offered, hoping to gently broach the idea of Aileen being present at the delivery, along with Sir Philip and, if she had her own preference, Dr. Clarkson.

"You work as a midwife?" Mary asked. "Sybil didn't mention that."

Aileen smiled and looked at her son a bit warily, "Not exactly, at least not in any official capacity."

"So you've not had any training?" Sir Philip asked pointedly.

"I wouldn't say that either," Aileen answered. "Necessity is sometimes the only training that's available to the poorest of us, and we learn to make use of it as best we can."

Sir Philip nodded but his raised eyebrows betrayed his skepticism.

"My parents grew up in tenancy on the Delderfield estate on the western coast of Ireland, Sir Philip," Caitlin said, her voice ringing out confidently in the awkward silence. "I, myself, came along after they had moved on to Dublin, but I've heard much about what it was like."

"Have you?" Violet said, taken aback by how forthright the girl was and thinking that her mother's oft-declared warning— _do not speak unless spoken to_ —might have served well as the general law of the land for all young women.

Caitlin, of course, saw Violet's exclamation as nothing more than an invitation to speak further. "Oh, yes! You see, Lady Grantham, the area was very sparsely inhabited and the nearest hospital was many miles away. The family employed no doctor to see to the tenants so we—that is to say _, they_ —had to make do caring for one another. Mam helped my aunt deliver her first child when she was only fifteen years old. And if you've done something once on the farm, you're as good an authority on it as anyone—that's what my da used to say—so then everyone came calling. I imagine that some formal training is useful, though, so I plan on attending a nursing college like Sybil."

Sensing that she likely spoke more openly than she should have, Caitlin looked down to her plate and took a bite, but if she'd looked around she'd have seen several supporting smiles around the table from Mary, Matthew, Edith, Tom and even her mother. Cora smiled too, but more for how much like Sybil Caitlin seemed. It made Cora feel proud that her daughter had had an impact on the life of Tom's family in such little time.

"I'm sure Sybil's very happy to have you following in her footsteps," she said, encouragingly.

"She is, indeed," Tom said.

"Thank you, your ladyship," Caitlin said. "Sybil said she was always very happy to have counted on your support when she chose to become a nurse."

"That's very nice to hear," Cora said, smiling, then looking over to Robert, hoping to silently impress upon him the importance of what she'd said to him earlier.

_Sybil is still who she is._

After a moment, Robert addressed Sir Philip again. "But getting back to the question, everything seems in order for Sybil? You see no complications?"

Sir Philip looked over to Robert with a smile, seemingly pleased that the conversation had turned back to himself. "None at all," he answered. "Lady Sybil is a perfect model of health and beauty."

Feeling assured by the doctor's words, Robert smiled and looked over at Tom, to Tom's surprise. Having no interest in Sir Philip's view, Tom saw no value in it, but he appreciated Robert's concern for Sybil, even if it was expressed in such a way as only made sense to Robert.

"Well, Mrs. Branson is here to help," Cora said, wanting to reiterate that point to Sir Philip, on Sybil's behalf, and to her own purposes, she added, "We also told our local doctor that we'd send a message to him when it looks as if the baby is coming."

"Dr. Clarkson has known us all since we were girls," Mary put in.

"What's needed here, Lady Mary, is a knowledge of childbirth, nothing more," Sir Philip said, already concerned about the number of cooks who were expecting to help stir the pot. "But if it soothes you," he added, "then of course, he's most welcome."

Sir Philip looked over at Robert, who smiled almost apologetically. Seeing Robert's expression, Sir Philip understood that he had at least one ally in the room, so it was best to enlist his help in removing the extraneous "helpers" from the equation sooner rather than later.

**XXX**

Luncheon proceeded without further talk of Sybil's care, Cora, Edith and Mary all working to keep the discussion on lighter topics, including how much they were all looking forward to having a baby in the house.

After the meal was over, Aileen, Tom and Caitlin went back to check on Sybil, who was in the middle of another pain when they came in. Tom had been holding up well over the last day, but Aileen could see that Sybil's condition (and the inability to do anything to help her) was wearing on him. So once Sybil's pain had subsided again, both Aileen and Sybil suggested that he go for a walk, perhaps find Matthew and discuss something that would take his mind off things.

"It's important that you are rested and relaxed as well," his mother had said. "What good will you be if you fall asleep from exhaustion and miss the whole thing?"

Tom objected, of course, but his mother reminded him that it would likely be hours yet before Sybil would deliver so there was still plenty of time for him to be there for her. After he'd gone, Aileen had Caitlin ring for more tea and made Sybil a fresh compress, and the three women settled in for a long afternoon of waiting.

As the hours passed, Sybil's pains got closer and closer together and grew in intensity. She walked about the room a few more times, but for shorter intervals. It was during one of these moments that Sir Philip came into the room again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Philip asked, incensed. "Is this what you mean by letting Lady Sybil have her rest?"

Aileen rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide her disdain for the snobbish man, who'd done nothing to hide his disdain for her. "Sir Philip, it's getting closer and the baby has not descended properly."

"My dear woman, I appreciate the fact that you think you think you know things"—Caitlin audibly huffed at this on her mother's behalf—"but it would be better for everyone if you left this to me and went down to wait with the rest of the family."

"Sir Philip," Sybil said, trying to keep her breathing even, "I want Mrs. Branson at my side. Caitlin may go, if you insist on clearing out the room, but Aileen is staying."

"Lady Sybil, this is not how things are done," the doctor answered.

"Well, my father would have done well to warn you that I have no interest in or patience for the way things are done."

"Young lady—"

"Oh dear God," Aileen sighed quietly at the man's relentless condescension.

Sir Philip's nostrils flared in anger. "I will not comment on the appalling lack of etiquette or respect for propriety on your part Lady Sybil, understanding that you are not in your right mind—"

"Your insults are getting you nowhere sir," Sybil cut in. "She is staying and that's final."

"Sir," Aileen followed up, "if you have something to contribute that's actually relevant to the matter at hand and not merely a reminder to us to mind our manners, then get on with it, otherwise, please leave us be."

Red-faced, Sir Philip walked to back of the room and rather noisily and petulantly dropped his medical bag on a long table next to the wardrobe where the nurse was unfolding sheets and blankets to use during the birth and trying her best to disappear into the wallpaper as the doctor and his patient bickered.

Seeing that the man intended on checking Sybil over, Aileen and Sybil quietly agreed to let him proceed. Aileen was concerned at how high the baby still seemed in spite of the fact that Sybil's pains were now slightly fewer than ten minutes apart. Sybil sat back on her bed, and Caitlin and Aileen pulled the duvet and sheets completely off, so the nurse could slip the hospital sheets to catch the blood beneath Sybil. Once Sybil was in position and another blanket was laid across her abdomen, but rolled up so she could lift up her knees, Sir Philip proceeded. He patted her lower abdomen for a minute then bent over between Sybil's open legs to check her cervix.

Aileen leaned over him, which of course annoyed him. He gave her a sharp look looked over his shoulder, and she stepped away, raising her arms in apology.

"Well, we're nearly there," he said after he finished. "I daresay we'll have a new member of the family before tomorrow is here."

Sybil nodded, and just as the doctor moved to wash his hands in the basin the nurse had placed on the table, another pain came. Caitlin was immediately at Sybil's side.

"I think things are moving along nicely here," Sir Philip added "Nurse, I'll return within the hour, but please alert me if you note anything irregular. And without further comment to anyone else in the room, he left.

"He doesn't seem to think it's a problem," Sybil said placing her hand on her navel. "Maybe it really is all right."

Aileen took Sybil's hand and squeezed it. "Whether I'm in the wrong or he is, the baby _will_ be all right, dear."

After a moment's reflection, Aileen told Caitlin to stay with Sybil and excused herself, saying she wanted to go back to her room for a moment. After closing the door behind her, she looked down the hall and saw that Sir Philip was turning toward the guest rooms.

"Excuse me, Sir Philip?" She called out.

The man stopped in his tracks and his shoulders tightened. Slowly he turned, and said, "Mrs. Branson I know you mean well, and as one of the child's grandmothers, it's only natural that you be concerned, but this truly is something best left to those of us qualified for the task."

Aileen took a deep breath. "Sir, I understand that my manners may seem rough to you, and under different circumstances I would tell you that I care not one lick what you think of me as a person and leave it at that, but as you said, this is my grandchild and my daughter-in-law, and as you are here to care for her and deliver her of this child, I want to make myself and my experience useful to you, so in that spirit, I am willing to call a truce."

"Fine," he said with a roll of his eyes, "You may stay in the room when the baby comes, but please just stay observe silently and stay out of my way."

He was about to turn to leave, but Aileen caught his arm, determined to have him hear her. "I am worried that her belly has not descended. I believe it may be a sign the child is not in the right position."

"And I have told you that everything is in order and would remind you that _I_ am the one with the proper education on the subject."

"But you're ignoring the evidence, and frankly, sir, you are refusing to agree with me simply because I am who I am, and you are endangering the child and Sybil as a result."

"I do _not_ have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"Will you deign to explain yourself to Lord Grantham if something goes wrong!?"

Sir Philip let out a long angry breath. "If you don't wish me to change my mind about letting you stay with Lady Sybil during the delivery, then I suggest you stay quiet and let me do what I know how to do."

He turned angrily and left, and this time, Aileen let him go. She walked back to the room wringing her hands, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. When she went back in, Caitlin was giggling with Sybil, having taken Sir Philip's stethoscope out of his medical bag and started using it on Sybil's belly. The nurse gave Aileen a concerned look.

"Don't worry, dear, I know no one is at fault for my daughter's cheek but her."

"Mam, come listen!" Caitlin said excitedly.

"Girl, do not take that man's things! Do you want him to catch you in here and make trouble with the family?"

"There's no need to scold her, Aileen," Sybil said. "It was actually my idea. I know you're worried and I just wanted to listen for myself that everything was all right."

With a smile and a roll of her eyes, Aileen walked over to the bed and took the instrument from Caitlin who was holding the chestpiece just a few inches above Sybil's navel. She put the earpiece in and put her hand over Caitlin's, saying, "Not here darling that's where the feet are."

But before Aileen had a chance to move it, she heard the beat loud and clear. She dragged the chestpiece slowly down to the base of the pelvis and listened as the sound became weaker. Then, she moved it back to the navel, where it was loud and strong again.

Aileen tried to keep her nerves in check as she folded the stethoscope and handed it back to her daughter, motioning for her to put it back in the bag where it belonged.

"I think I'll go downstairs for a moment," Aileen said quietly.

"Is everything all right?" Sybil asked, noticing the slight change in Aileen's demeanor. "There isn't anything amiss with the heartbeat that you can tell, is there?"

Aileen smiled and leaned over to give Sybil a kiss on her head. "Good and strong, like mammy."

Sybil smiled. "So everything is fine?"

"Everything is _going_ to be fine," Aileen said, and as she spoke she realized that she meant it. The baby and Sybil would be fine, even if it meant she had to knock Sir Philip out to ensure it. "I should check on Tom and talk with your mother."

"Good," Sybil said. "Tell her she needn't stay away just because you're here."

Aileen nodded. "Of course." She looked at Sybil for a long moment, then added, "She mentioned at luncheon that she'd telephone Dr. Clarkson. Would you be comfortable with him here? More that Sir Fancypants, I mean?"

Sybil laughed. "I would actually. He knows me well and always trusted my instincts as a nurse—well, most of the time. But . . . do you think he _needs_ to come?"

"I just want to make sure . . . if there's going to be a doctor in the house, that it be one you know and trust."

"But do you think you'll need his help?"

Aileen looked down and sighed. "I will do everything in my power to make this a safe and happy moment for you and my Tommy, but when there's such emotional investment on my part . . . I just want to make sure we've planned for all possible outcomes."

Sybil smiled and squeezed Aileen's hand. "I'm so glad you're here."

Aileen gave Sybil's hand another squeeze and then left, just as another the pain was starting again.

After walking out of the room, Aileen leaned against the wall opposite the door and took several deep breaths. She hadn't told Sybil just yet—though she would eventually and likely soon—because she hadn't wanted to alarm her at such a delicate moment, when a rise in her heart rate might make things more complicated than they already were.

It was going to be a long night, and eventually, Sybil would be too tired to argue with that bullheaded doctor and Tom too worried to think clearly. Aileen was going to need another ally against him, and really it could only be one person.

_Cora._

Aileen gathered herself and headed downstairs to tell her what before had just been a guess, but now she knew for certain.

The baby was going to come out feet first.


	5. The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is detailed, just FYI, but it's childbirth, so even though we're not all moms, we have literally all been there :)

 

When Aileen found her downstairs, Cora was alone in the parlor working on a patch of embroidery. Aileen watched her for a moment, and Cora did not notice until she accidentally pricked her finger with the needle and looked up, annoyed at herself.

"Ugh—oh, Mrs. Branson, pardon me," Cora said. "I'm all thumbs at the moment. I can't seem to concentrate on anything well enough to do it properly."

"That's understandable on a day like today," Aileen said, smiling.

"Is everything all right with Sybil?" Cora asked.

"No, not exactly." Seeing alarm come over Cora's face, Aileen walked into the room quickly and sat down next to her. "She's fine, and at the moment the baby is fine."

"At the moment?"

"Well . . ." Aileen looked at Cora for a long moment, hoping against hope that Cora would see in her another mother and not merely a working-class Irish woman. "I can understand why you and your husband would be skeptical about . . . well, about my experience. You want what's best for Sybil. That is your right as her parents, and you only just met me. But I do know whereof I speak, and I have reason to believe that the baby is lined up to come out the wrong way."

Cora's brow furrowed. "What do you mean the wrong way?"

"I think it's going to come out feet first. By the look of her belly, it seems as if the baby has not descended, at least not the way it should have by now, and I think that's because it's the torso and head at her navel."

"But how can you be so sure? And what difference will it make?"

"I wasn't sure until just a few minutes ago. My Caitlin took Sir Philip's stethoscope . . . his, uh, device to listen to the heart. Anyway, I listened to the baby's heartbeat and if the head were moving into position, the chest would be low in her pelvis, readying for delivery. That's where the heartbeat should be, but it's at the top of her belly instead, which means its the legs and lower body in the pelvis now. The head needs to come out first so the baby can breathe. Feet first, if there's any delay, there's a chance the baby will die from lack of air. I, um . . ." Aileen looked at her hands and took a deep breath. "I lost one this way once, but in that case I had arrived late and the poor girl was already ready to push. I didn't realize what was happening until the baby was on his way out. The head got stuck after the cord was out, and I hadn't been prepared for that. This time, we know. We can be ready for what comes."

"Have you delivered any like this successfully?"

Aileen nodded, "Two. It's not all that different for the mother, but there has to be great care with the head and neck—and it has to be quick."

Cora covered her mouth with her hands and took a deep breath. "And what does Sir Philip say?"

Aileen sighed. "I'm sorry to say he doesn't believe me. It's not that I think he's a bad doctor. I'm sure he's fine among his own kind of people, but he's letting his prejudice against me get in the way of doing what's right for Sybil, and if I may say your ladyship, that's not the kind of person I want taking care of my daughter-in-law or my grandchild."

"That's not the person I want taking care of my daughter either, Mrs. Branson," Cora replied quickly. "I know that our kind hasn't given yours much reason for you to give us your trust, but believe me when I say nothing is more important to me than the well-being of my daughter. That's why I want Dr. Clarkson to be here."

Aileen nodded. "Good. I agree, and so does Sybil."

Cora sighed. "I'll speak to my husband, but I'm afraid Sir Philip won't go down with out a fight."

"I assumed as much," Aileen said. "And I'm ready to fight him, but Tom and I can't do it alone, not in your house. He was invited here by your husband, and I suppose he feels that gives him a standing with the family that we don't have."

Cora grabbed Aileen's hand. "Don't worry, Aileen. You and I are on the same side."

Aileen smiled. "Sybil said just now that you didn't have to stay away on account of my being there. And I do hope you know that that's true, I was with Sybil these last few months as she settled into her new life, but you will always be her mother. And you need to keep being her mother."

"Thank you for saying that," Cora replied quietly, a sheen of tears coming over her eyes. "It's sad that I sometimes need to be reminded."

Cora stood, and Aileen followed suit. Looking over to the large clock on the other end of the room, Cora said, "Robert will probably be taking his tea soon. My guess is that Sir Philip will join him. I'll let them know I'll be ringing Dr. Clarkson, but I won't say why just yet. I'm afraid with these kind of men, if you want them to do something, you have to make them believe that you are going about things _their_ way."

Aileen laughed. "I will admit that my husband was a handful for a whole other set of reasons, but I am glad I didn't have to deal with anything like that."

"To accept a world in which things are different is to accept a world in which they are not in charge," Cora said. " I suppose it's the selfish girl in me who empathizes with their desire not to let go of what they believe is rightfully theirs, even if the attitude drives me insane."

"It's comforting, though, to know that in the midst of all of that, Sybil and Tommy still managed to fall in love."

Cora smiled. "You will think me a hypocrite for saying this Mrs. Branson, but the days on which I am glad that Sybil stepped away from this world far outnumber the ones I am not—even if I warned her against leaving and dearly missed her when she was gone."

"Few things make sense the way the do to mothers," Aileen said.

"Well, let's get to it, then," Cora said, moving toward the hall.

"I think I'll go find Tom, so I can tell him and Sybil together."

"Last I saw, he was in the billiard room with Matthew. Tell him that if Sir Philip needs to be removed from the premises by force, I'll need his help."

"Certainly," Aileen said with a laugh, relieved that Cora seemed ready to do what was necessary.

After Cora pointed Aileen in the right direction, Cora headed for the library, where, indeed, tea had already been served and Robert and Sir Philip were chatting idly with Violet, Edith and Mary.

Cora walked in and began serving herself before saying nonchalantly, "I was thinking of ringing up Dr. Clarkson after tea."

Focused as she was on stirring the sugar into her cup, she missed Robert and Sir Philip exchanging a knowing glance, obviously having discussed the matter at some previous point in the afternoon.

It was Robert who answered. "Mrs. Branson has already asked to be included," he began. "Sir Philip feels the room will be too crowded and would be better to leave old Clarkson out of it for the time being."

Cora turned to face Robert and continued to stir her tea. "But I said I'd telephone," she said evenly.

"Well, it really isn't necessary," Sir Philip put in.

"I've given him my word," Cora said, more firmly than before. "Do you make a habit of going back on promises, Sir Philip?"

The doctor smiled tightly, but didn't answer.

"Pardon me."

Everyone turned to see Caitlin enter the room.

"Tom went up to see Sybil a bit ago, so I gave them some privacy. Sybil said I should come down and join the family for tea."

"Quite right," Mary said, standing to welcome her in.

Caitlin bit her lip but walked in to the room and over to the serving table that Mary had pointed her to and where the cups had been laid out.

"How is Sybil doing?" Edith asked.

"It's getting very close," Caitlin said. "She's tired, of course. Ready for it all to be over."

"And it will be, very soon," Sir Philip said with a smile that Cora could only see as patronizing now. "Nothing whatsoever to worry about."

Everyone felt reassured by his words—everyone except for Cora. So before she'd even taken a sip of her tea, she set it down and walked to the entrance hall to make her call.

**xxx**

Upstairs, Tom sat with Sybil, who was happy to be alone with her husband on a day when it seemed she had no privacy left at all. Tom had gone up just after his mother had come down to speak to Cora, and after sending Caitlin and the nurse away, he jumped into the bed next to Sybil and pulled her into him, so she could lean her head on his chest. They'd only just gotten comfortable when another pain came over her. That morning, when the pain had first woken her, she'd joked that it felt like a very sharp bee sting in her back. There was no joking about the pain now, when enduring it took the whole of her concentration.

It was over in less than a minute, but he could see the toll it took on her, as she remained slumped, eyes-closed, against him.

"I wish there was something I could do," he said quietly.

"Just . . . just be here," she replied, finally opening her eyes and looking into his.

Tom sat them both up and pushed several stray hairs behind Sybil's ears as she worked to keep her breathing even.

"Oh, love," Tom said, "perhaps these will sound like empty words, but if I could take even some of this burden from you, I would."

"This is a woman's lot." Sybil tried to laugh but it came out more like a grimace.

"Given the strength it takes to do this, you would think women would have always been treated as full and equal members of society."

Sybil smiled and leaned into Tom's shoulder again. "I can't wait until it's just us in this room again. Us and the baby."

"Me too."

Tom leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, he felt Sybil's hands at the back of his neck holding him close.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she whispered quietly.

Tom pulled back, took her face in his hands and ran his thumb over her cheek. "You became a nurse and married me despite significant pressure to do otherwise, you left everything you knew for a new country and you befriended my mother, who is, I don't mind saying, one of the most stubborn, ornery women in the whole of Ireland. If you could manage all of that, this will be like a walk in the park."

Sybil laughed. "Easy for you to say."

They looked at one another silently for several minutes, Sybil drawing strength from the love that shined from his eyes, until Aileen knocked on the door and came in.

"There you are," she said. "I've been looking all over the house for you."

"Well, if you'd not left here, you'd have seen me sooner," Tom answered.

"I needed to talk to Cora first," Aileen said.

Sybil squeezed her eyes shut and leaned forward as another round of pains surged through her. As before, it was over in less than a minute but it exhausted Sybil.

"How much longer, mam?" Tom asked, concern dripping from his pores. "It's been more than 12 hours now."

Aileen couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I've seen a woman endure pain for two whole days before the babe decided to show its face. I'd say your wife is doing well under the circumstances."

"I tried to prepare myself for the worst pain I could imagine, and I must admit my imagination fell well short," she said trying to force a smile. "But your mother's right, Tom. This is no better than it is for other women, but no worse either."

Aileen sat on the edge of the bed, facing them both. "It's going to get worse before it gets better, but once you see the child, the pain will have been worth it. I promise."

Sybil and Tom looked at one another and smiled. Aileen felt a lump in her throat form.

_Dear God, please let it all turn out well for them._

It was a silent player that she'd been saying on their behalf from the moment she'd read Tom's fated letter announcing his intentions, long before she'd come around to first accepting and evetually loving Sybil as she did now. How long ago that seemed.

"So what's next?" Tom asked his mother, breaking her from her reverie.

"Cora will be calling Dr. Clarkson any time now," she answered. "I hope to count on his help and support if my suspicions are right."

"What's wrong?" Sybil asked.

"The baby is sitting in your belly with head up and feet down, which will make things much more complicated—not impossible, mind, just . . . complicated."

"How?" Tom asked.

But before Aileen could answer, there was another knock. This time it was the nurse, who brought in a fresh basin full of water.

"Sir Philip and his lordship are on his way up," the young girl said.

Looking back to Tom and Sybil, Aileen said, "There's no time to discuss the specifics now. It won't be terribly different for Sybil, except once the delivery starts, the baby has to come out quickly."

"So it'll be over sooner than expected," Tom said, squeezing Sybil's hand and trying to help her focus on the positive.

"As long as the baby is all right in the end, I don't care how it comes out," Sybil said determinedly.

"That's the spirit!" Aileen said, patting her legs.

"But what do we do with the pompous arse in the meantime—while we wait for Dr. Clarkson?"

"Head him off at the pass," Aileen said standing and walking to the door, through which, she was determined, a certain knight of the realm would not cross.

Tom moved out of the bed to stand. "I'll go help her, and send Caitlin back in."

Sybil nodded, but halfway to the door, Tom turned back and came back over to the bed to give her one more kiss. "You'll do this with the focused stubbornness with which you do everything else."

"I'm too tired to scold you for that, so go," Sybil replied smiling and pushing him off of her.

When Tom stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, he saw, not only his mother and Sir Philip several feet away at the top of the stairs, but also Robert, Cora, Violet, Mary, Edith and Caitlin, who on seeing him leaving the room, ran back to the room to resume her place at Sybil's side—and to avoid what she knew would be an ugly argument. Only Matthew, it seemed, was content to stay out of the way.

"Mrs. Branson, you cannot be serious," Tom heard Robert say as he approached. "Cora, how can you support this?!"

"Robert—"

But Cora was cut off by Robert himself, who, upon seeing Tom, spat out, "What exactly are you playing at?! Is it not bad enough that you took Sybil away from her rightful place here and from good society? Must you endanger her life as well!"

Tom had his guard up, and answered back immediately, "I am not endangering her life any more than I ruined it by taking her with me."

The reference— _I don't accept that I am ruining her life_ —was not lost on Robert, who responded, "I brought one of the best doctors in London to see to her and yet you and your mother stand in his way? This is my house!"

"It's my house, too, Robert," Cora cut in. "Sybil trusts Aileen's judgment, and I trust hers."

"Trust the judgment of a girl who—" Sir Philip started, but was cut off by Tom.

"Do not say a word against my wife. Sybil doesn't want to be treated by you, and I intend to respect and carry out her wishes."

Sir Philip turned back to Robert. "Lord Grantham I have never been subject to such treatment in all my years."

"Sir Philip, have you told Robert what Mrs. Branson suspects?" Cora asked forcefully.

"What is she talking about?" Robert asked.

Sir Philip rolled his eyes. "This woman has it in her head that the baby is in an abnormal position for delivery."

For the first time all evening, concern about Sybil—and not just about correctness—washed over Robert. "What do you mean abnormal?"

"Feet first," Aileen answered for him. "It can endanger the life of the child and the mother if the caregiver isn't careful."

"And you're absolutely sure she's wrong?" Robert asked Sir Philip.

"I am absolutely certain that Mrs. Branson is inserting herself into a medical situation in which she has no role and no credible training or experience. She is creating panic for no reason except to elevate herself and her opinion."

"We know what you think about people like us, but voicing your prejudice aloud is not the same as giving him an answer to his question," Tom said angrily. "And you're dismissing my mother's opinion because she's not of high birth, well . . . Sybil's wellbeing means so little to you that you'd rather be right than take the counsel of someone who knows just as much as you if not more but who happens to be a working class woman. I'll tell you Sir Philip, and you Lord Grantham, Sybil's wellbeing and our child means everything to me. I know this is your home, but she is my wife and I will abide by her wishes to dismiss this cretin even if I have to fight everyone in this house to do it."

The force with which Tom spoke silenced everyone, and in the quiet, Carson's voice rang out from midway up the stairs, which was as far as he was willing to encroach given the ongoing quarrel.

"Dr. Clarkson is here."

The familiar silver-haired figure emerged from behind Carson, having heard some but not all of the exchange from the entrance hall.

Without a word, Tom approached him and took his arm to lead him to the room. Cora walked alongside them on Dr. Clarkson's other side and Aileen followed. Both mothers and the doctor entered the room, but Tom remained outside to stand guard.

Robert walked over to him and said, "You have embarrassed me and my family in front of—"

"Is that really what you're most concerned about?" Tom spit out.

Robert's jaw tightened. "If anything happens to Sybil, so help me. . . "

"You'll what? Send your dogs after me?" Tom said with a humorless laugh. "Your threats are empty, Robert, because if anything happens to her, the pain or hurt you would inflict would be nothing compared to what my own heart would do to me."

The two men stared each other down and might have continued to do so for much longer had Violet not stepped up and gently coaxed her son back downstairs, with Mary and Edith following them down. Only Sir Philip was left. He took one look at Tom, who did not so much as turn to look at him but only started straight ahead, and walked back to his room, all but conceding defeat.

**XXX**

Inside the room, Aileen took her time explaining the situation. Dr. Clarkson listened attentively. Then, after he took several minutes to give Sybil a thorough check-up, Dr. Clarkson was in agreement with Aileen. Relieved that her instincts had been right, Aileen then focused, with Caitlin's help, on helping Sybil manage her pain and her breathing. Cora stepped out for a moment to let Tom know that things were well in hand and he could join the family waiting in the library.

After another hour, Dr. Clarkson checked her again and noted that Sybil had reached full dilation.

The moment was upon them.

Cora left again to tell Tom and the rest of the family that the baby—God help them all—was coming.

In later years, Sybil would remember little of it, only that after hours and hours of waiting, it was over before she knew it. Her pain, by the time Dr. Clarkson had come into the room, had reached such an intensity that she couldn't really tell when it started and stopped. All she could feel was her body asking her to push.

In an effort to use gravity to their favor, Aileen and Caitlin helped Sybil step off the bed and kneel down in front of it, leaning her elbows against the mattress as if in prayer. Dr. Clarkson had not seen a woman deliver in that way before, but when Aileen told him the story of a neighbor who was so suddenly overcome with the pain of labor while working in her turnip garden that she delivered in that very spot while standing up, Dr. Clarkson decided that Aileen Branson was likely more well-versed than he in how to deliver a baby in unusual circumstances and outside the safe confines of his hospital ward and that there was little sense in questioning her methods. When she came back into the room, Cora didn't question it either and instead climbed onto the bed so she could hold her daughter's hands and face her as she pushed.

When they were all in position, Dr. Clarkson said, "All right Lady Sybil, when the next wave comes, push with all of your might and keep doing it until we tell you."

Sybil's eyes were shedding tears but remained focused on her mother's. Sybil only nodded, so it was Cora who answered for her, "All right, Dr. Clarkson, she's ready."

When Cora saw Sybil squeeze her eyes shut, she called out, "Here it comes!"

Slowly but surely, Sybil's birth passage began to open and the small line of the buttocks began to emerge.

"Ah!" Aileen exclaimed. "I see it! Darling, you're doing fine!"

"It's the buttocks first," Dr. Clarkson said, "That means the baby's bent at the waist—the legs are extended. This is good news. Keep pushing."

Sybil's eyes opened again and she saw herself reflected in her Cora's shining eyes.

"You can do this, my darling," Cora said.

Sybil felt as if her body was being torn in two and channeled the feeling down into her abdomen to push.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, the tiny body came out. With Dr. Clarkson supporting it from underneath, Claire gently tugged on one leg and then the other, so all that was left was the head.

"IT'S A GIRL!" yelled out Caitlin, who was standing beside her mother with a clean blanket to catch the baby. "Oh, Sybil, it's a girl!"

"OK, stop, but be ready to push as soon as we say," Dr. Clarkson said.

As quickly and as carefully as she could, Aileen turned the small body so it would come out face down. That done, Dr. Clarkson carefully widened the opening with his fingers and yelled, "PUSH!"

"Come on, babe, we all want to see ya," Aileen said quietly, holding the precious life in her hands, but knowing that any sudden movement it wasn't ready for might harm the neck or spine.

The wait was excrutiating, but come out she did. She was quiet and her lips were blue. After Dr. Clarkson ran his fingers over her nose and mouth, there was still no sound, so Aileen did the only thing she knew how to do. As Dr. Clarkson held the torso, Aileen lifted the baby's legs up and slapped her bottom as hard as she could.

The resulting wail was so loud, her father and grandfather heard it all the way in the library, where they grinned at each other in spite of themselves.


	6. Epilogue

 

**_One month later_ **

"How can it be that you're leaving," a teary-eyed Sybil said to her mother-in-law as the two hugged in the entrance hall of Downton Abbey. "You've only just arrived."

"To me it feels as if we've been here for ages," Caitlin said, taking her turn hugging Sybil after Sybil and Aileen had pulled away and Aileen had moved on to her son, who was holding baby Sybbie.

"Oh, come here, my girl," Aileen cooed as she took the baby from Tom. "There, there."

"She'll miss you," Tom said.

"I'll miss her more," Aileen said, looking down at the bright-eyed infant.

**xxx**

_The baby's cry filled the room and all the people in it with great relief. Caitlin immediately stepped around her mother to wrap the baby in the blanket. Dr. Clarkson took his scissors from the nurse and snipped the umbilical cord. Aileen quickly lifted Sybil from her spot and, with Cora's help got her back up on the bed, so Caitlin could lay the still crying baby on her mother's chest. Dripping with sweat and sobbing from exhaustion and joy, Sybil held her daughter to her chest until both had calmed._

_Cora, meanwhile, approached Aileen and pulled her into a tight hug._

_A short while later, mother and baby cleaned up, Tom was allowed to come back in to meet his daughter and Caitlin happily shooed everyone from the room so the small family could have a moment's peace. Sybil and Tom lay facing each other with the tiny creature lying between them, rolled into her mother's side and latched on to her mother's breast for her first nourishment._

**xxx**

"I really wish you'd consider staying longer," Sybil said.

"It's long past time we returned," Aileen answered, handing Sybbie over to Tom again. "And you need time to settle into normal life."

Tom and Sybil exchanged a sad glance. "We'll come back as soon as it's possible," Tom said quietly.

Aileen smiled. "Whether here or there or some other place, whatever God has in store, I'm sure you'll be ready for it."

"Aileen, I hope you know you can come back whenever you like," Cora said, stepping into the entrance hall with Robert.

"I know it started a bit roughly," Robert said, smiling, "but all's well that ends well."

"Well, given that she's the child of these two, it would have been wrong to assume that she'd make anything easy," Aileen said, shaking both of their hands. "Thank you, we had a grand time."

Sybil pouted playfully. "I hardly think that your dislike of our strong wills is the only thing you three have in common."

Robert looked at his daughter from the side of his eyes. "When that one starts testing you, then we'll talk."

Tom and Sybil both laughed and looked down at Sybbie and the sparkle in her eyes that already suggested her grandparents were absolutely right.

"Pratt is ready with the motor, milord," Carson said from the door.

Caitlin, overcome with emotion, gave Tom and Sybil one more teary hug before finally being pulled to the door by her mother.

Robert, Cora, Tom and Sybil all walked out to see the car off. Robert and Cora went back inside once it had gone past the gates, but Tom and Sybil stayed outside for a while after.

With a long sigh, Sybil said, "So if we're supposed to settle into life as a normal family, what do you suppose that is?"

Tom smiled. "For us, darling, I don't think there will ever be such a thing as normal."


End file.
